About The I Love Yous
by Jedi Jelsa777
Summary: Lucy thinks back on what happened the night before.


Lucy smiled as she looked out across the guild hall, her eyes not landing on anyone in particular. Her mind was more lost in the wonderful time she had had with Natsu last night. Happy had been away on a job with Carla, Wendy and Erza, so to keep Natsu from being too lonely while he was away, Lucy had invited him to hang out with her.

They had gone to the park and played on the playground, eaten at their favorite restaurant and stopped at a few magic shops. But as the sky grew darker, Natsu had led her to a spot near the water where you couldn't see the lights from town and told her to look up. Lucy had gasped, the stars were amazing and because of the lack of city lights, there were so many more she could see. It was the one flaw in her apartment, besides having to pay for it anyways.

Obviously she could look at them when they went on jobs, but even the campfire was generally bright enough to still block the stars and she hardly ever ventured away from that. Leaning on his shoulder, Lucy said "Thanks for this Natsu." Natsu turned his head and grinned as he said "Just returning the favor Lucy." Lucy smiled up at him before laying back, followed shortly by Natsu.

They stared at the star for hours, Lucy pointing out a few constellations here and there, but otherwise then that they spent it just talking. True they were pretty much a part of each other's everyday life, but there was still much they didn't know about each other. After a lull in the conversation, Lucy asked "Hey Natsu, what are your hopes for the future?"

Natsu sat up a little using his elbows, his face somewhat surprised as he asked "What would make you ask that Lucy?" Lucy joined him on her elbows as she said "I don't know. I mean we've covered so much about our past and presents, it made me curious what you saw in the future." Natsu smirked and said "Sometimes you sure are weird Lucy." Lucy huffed and threw herself back on the ground as she muttered "Jerk." Natsu laughed and laid back down himself.

After a moment he whispered "I don't know about hopes, but I do know one thing. When I think about my future I see you in it." Lucy sat up all the way in surprise and asked in a tone that spoke of how she was feeling "What do you mean by that?" Natsu joined her in the sitting position, turning so he could look her in the eye and said "I mean you've become very important to me Lucy! I can picture a life without the others in it, but never without you and Happy."

Lucy surprised look softened to a smile as she said "Natsu…" Natsu held up his hand, there was more he wanted to say "I guess what I'm trying to say is I love you Lucy." He was rubbing the back of his head, his eyes having looked down the moment he was done speaking, not daring to watch or to hope that she would say the same to him. Lucy sat in surprise for a second before gently taking his face in her hands and making him look at her. Once that was accomplished she said "I love you too Natsu."

His signature grin filled his face as he pulled her in for a hug, kissing the side of her head as they just sat there and cuddled. Not too long after that, he had walked her home, his hand holding hers as they grinned.

Lucy was brought back to the present as Mira set a plate of food in front of her, grinning at the blond mage as she asked "Where were you just now Lucy?" Lucy giggled and said "Oh just taking a trip down memory lane Mira." Mira smiled and nodded, leaving it at that. Lucy returned to looking out over the guild for a second, thinking how odd it was that neither her or Natsu had told anyone about what happened last night, that they didn't know about the I love yous that were shared.

Lucy grinned as the pink haired man sat down beside her as if summoned by her thoughts. Oh well, if Natsu's feelings for her were as strong as her feelings for him, it wouldn't be long before everyone knew just how they felt about the other.

**Bet you can tell where I got the inspiration for this one XD I was just randomly going through songs looking for plot ideas and this one just kept making ideas pop into my head when it hit that line XD**

**I decided I was going to try to write/upload a short story every day this month with possibly something special on the 29th (leap year ya'll!), so if you have a story idea that you think can be done in 1-2k words or less (might take a few that will last longer as well) then please feel free to share them. If I use your idea, you will get credit.**

**It doesn't have to be Fairy Tail, you can look at my profile for other fandoms I have written for, though I would say my other strong one is Star Wars (both movies and tv shows being my strong suit in that category, with some of the game characters of older games being my other). But if you don't see that I have written one for a fandom you like, don't be afraid to ask if I can do them, it could just be I never wrote for them :D**

**I don't write Yuri/Yaoi and the furthest I'll write into a relationship is kissing/hugging (meaning I don't write lemons), but other than that I'm pretty open to anything, though I have my favorite pairs I might be able to be convinced to do other ones, like I still owe I Live FairyTail a Cobra X Lucy story for instance. So yeah, if you feel like it, throw me an idea or two and you might just see it uploaded :D**


End file.
